


Insolitement vôtre - 10 : Quinte de toux

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Les Jedi aussi peuvent tomber malades, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Jedi aussi peuvent tomber malades, et Anakin l'a appris à ses propres dépends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 10 : Quinte de toux

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour le retard, j'étais trop débordée pour passer avant o.o
> 
> Un petit détour vers un duo de Jedi très célèbres, histoire de changer des Sith :p

Anakin toussa tellement fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration en se laissant retomber en arrière sur son oreiller.

\- Ne meurs pas maintenant, mon jeune Padawan, fit moqueusement Obi-Wan en entrant dans la pièce avec une tisane.

\- Très drôle, Maître, croassa l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre son écharpe avant de sortir dans les rues d'une Coruscant glaciale, et maintenant il payait le prix de sa bêtise : une méchante bronchite. En devenant Jedi, il n'imaginait même pas que ceux-ci pouvaient tomber malades comme tout être vivant.

C'était pourtant le cas, et il pouvait désormais en témoigner.

Il avait mal aux abdominaux à force de tousser, et se sentait tout flagada. Obi-Wan posa sur lui un regard compatissant.

\- Bois ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse, tu auras déjà moins mal à la gorge.

Anakin accepta la boisson chaude avec reconnaissance.

**Author's Note:**

> J'admets avoir écrit ça lors d'une grosse bronchite, en me disant qu'Anakin méritait de souffrir autant que moi x)


End file.
